(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf putter, and more particularly to an adjustable golf putter.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Most of the golf clubs are each made in one-piece. That is, the grip, the shaft, and the head of a club, iron or wood, are fixed to compromise the specification. However, such a fixed construction often fails a golf player, professional or amateur, to achieve its best hitting status. Particularly when the golf ball is on the green, choosing a right putter could be a headache. Usually, the player would just grab one as desired. It's no way for a play to advance his playing skill. In the design of a putter, the primary concern is given to its specification including lie angle, off set, weight, and length. The lie angle determines whether the human body structure could be incorporated with the putter to put the ball into the hole by cashing out of the optimal pendulum effects. The offset is directly related to the direction the ball travels and thus affects the rolling route of the ball. The weight involves the size of the kinetic energy when the putter hits the ball. If affects most the rolling quality of the ball up or down the slope on the green. Should the putter be adapted with sufficient weight, the optimal stability is paid to the ball rolling on the green. Accordingly, if all those factors described above have been taken into considerations in the design of specification of a golf club, the player would have satisfactory performance on the course and on the green. However, those putters generally available on the market fail to meet those design requirements at the same time. A player is forced to have passive use of a putter without the option to adjust the putter in coping with his own particular needs. He just has to test one putter after another before deciding on one that is better meeting his own swinging habits and style. To a professional or an amateur, all he gets is an impractical answer to a question. Therefore, it is an urgent topic in the manufacturing industry of golf clubs to come up with a putter of a specification entirely suits the individual player.